Love Bites
by Inubunny
Summary: Inu is obred and rich. Kagome is trying to get good grades and pass her tests! What happens when the two meet?


Love Bites  
By Inubunny  
  
A/N this is one of my first ff so please be easy on me and please review me  
because I really want 2 know what you guys think. But no flamers and I  
stink at summaries so please forgive me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha even though I wish I did  
  
Chapter 1 the test  
  
I cannot believe the test is today and I over sleep nonetheless so I am going to be late for my test any way! What am I going to do I was supposed to be there over an hour ago but my stupid brother Sota just could not wake me up on time the jerk! Kagome thought as she drove down the highway doing  
way over the speed limit. Damn I just missed my exit!  
^-^ 'I wonder when I am supposed to meet this guy he is going to probable be another boring old guy that will try and get me to go here just to get my money he probable will not even care if I come or not. Just as long as he  
gets the money oh well at least I know that they got some good looking women here that I can use to pass my time!' Inuyasha thought as he saw some  
girls walk by with their school uniforms rolled way up so you could basically see their buts. He was sitting out side of the principals office  
waiting for his interview so he could became a student at this school because he had been kicked out of all the other schools in the country and this one was the only one that he still had not been band from coming to. 'I also do not mind the uniform they have here! oohh! Looks like some one is late but if I do say so myself I think that she is not to bad looking herself. Wait is she coming this way?' He thought as he saw a girl trying to clean herself up after just getting out of her car that looked like she  
was rather pissed.  
  
^-^  
  
'Shit! Now what room did they say I was going to take the exam in! I can not remember!' Kagome thought as she was fixing her skirt from the car ride and trying to comb out her hair. She was mad at herself for not remembering and now she had to go to the office to find out which room her test was in.  
She took a sit next to some strange guy she did not even know that was sitting out side the principal's office. 'Hhmmm. I have never seen this guy before must be some one new oh well I have to talk to the principal to see  
where I am going to take this test.'  
  
An hour and a half later  
  
Kagome sat there patiently waiting while Inuyasha seemed to be getting a bit antsy and could not sit still. It was starting to annoy Kagome so she finally decided to put a stop to this. She got up and stood right in front  
of Inuyasha so he could get the perfect view of her thighs. Which made him stop his figiting right away and he stared at her legs. She had the most beautiful legs he had ever seen. He had to have who ever this  
girl was if nothing else then because of her legs! He slowly started to move his gaze up her body and then stopped when he reached the chest area. Mmmmmmm she got a good rack too damn this girl is fine I think I am going  
to like this school! He thought. What is with this guy she thought is he ever going to look at my face or is he going to stare at my legs and boobs for the rest of eternity. If she was annoyed by his constant figiting then this was really making her mad she finally got tired of him looking at her boobs and coughed trying to catch  
his attention. Inuyasha heard a soft cough and looked up into the face of the girl, which this lovely body belonged to. No surprise to him was that she had just as  
pretty a face as the rest of her body. He just looked at her face for a  
while then finally spoke, "Yeah what do you want bitch!"  
What what did he just call her she could not believe this jerk had the nerve to stare at her boobs and then call her a bitch! "Hey mister I was getting annoyed with you always figiting and then when I try and ask you to stop all you do is stare at my boobs and not even look at my face! And then  
you have the nerve to call me a BITCH!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha. "Yeah I do have the nerve and what is the problem with me calling you what  
you are a bitch!" Inuyasha replied. "I am not a bitch! I am a straight A student that has a lot of friends and is active in after school activities! So listen her buddy I am no bitch. I am a good student and friend that respects others and knows manners which seems to be something you do not know! Since you would not stop staring at my chest!" Kagome said in a rather harsh tone. But before Inuyasha could  
reply the principal opened the door.  
"Oh Kagome I see you have already met the new student to be attending Shikon School! So I guess there will be no problem if you show him around since he has all the same classes as you!" the principal said in a happy  
tone. Kagomes jaw dropped. "Bu..bu..but what about my test today!" Kagome said as she tried to think  
of an excuse not to show the jerk around. "Do not worry about that Kagome you can just take the test on another day. And besides Inuyasha here is a very special student so make sure to show  
him a good time!" Kagome knew what it meant to be a special student it meant that you were  
rich and were paying your way into the school. But that was so unfair Kagome thought because it took her forever to be accepted here because you had to have really good grades and a ton of recommendations. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and sighed she knew there was no way to get out of it. 'This is  
going to be a very long day!' Kagome thought with a frown on her face. 'This is going to be a very long day!' Inuyasha thought with an evil grin on his face. He had planned to have some fun with this girl and no one was going to stop him because he was a 'special' student and he knew it. 'Time  
for some fun!'  
  
A/N: how do you like it? Please review me okay peace out until I get some  
reviews alright much love ; ) 


End file.
